


Selbstgestrickt

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Outing, Secret Relationship, Slash, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel bekommt ein verfrühtes Weihnachtsgeschenk. Boerne auch.<br/>(Das 17. Türchen des Tatort-Münster-Adventskalenders 2011)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selbstgestrickt

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** california (Danke!)

~*~*~*~

"Was ist das denn für ein kleidsamer ... Schal?"

"Hat mir mein Vater geschenkt. Selbstgestrickt." Thiel seufzte und warf Boerne einen bösen Blick zu, was den anderen offenbar dazu veranlaßte, sein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

"Es ist doch noch gar nicht Weihnachten, hat Ihr Vater da vielleicht etwas durcheinander ..."

"Er ist weg über die Feiertage, deshalb hat er mir das Ding schon vorher gegeben." Thiel sah mürrisch an sich hinunter und fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, was sich Herbert eigentlich dachte. Und wie er damit von den Kollegen und Mitarbeitern noch ernstgenommen werden sollte.

"Ich weiß gar nicht, worüber Sie sich beschweren, mein lieber Thiel", erklärte Boerne auch noch scheinheilig. "Das ist doch ein wirklich sehr hübsches Kleidungsstück ... Und Ihr Vater hat sich die Mühe gemacht, gleich mehrere Meter davon selbst zu stricken ..."

Das reichte nun wirklich! Er zerrte sich den Schal vom Hals und schlang ihn um Boerne. "Wenn er Ihnen so gut gefällt, können Sie ihn gerne haben!"

"Aber nicht doch ..." Boerne hielt seine Hände fest und lächelte ihn an. "Ihr Vater wäre sicher sehr enttäuscht, wenn er wüßte, daß Sie sein Geschenk weitergeben. Das müssen Sie schon selbst tragen."

Thiels Herz schlug ein bißchen schneller, als Boerne ihm den Schal mit bedächtigen Bewegungen sorgfältig wieder um den Hals wickelte. Hoffentlich kam jetzt nicht gerade jemand ins Büro. Er hatte Boerne doch schon hundertmal gesagt, daß er ...

"Und alle Farben des Regenbogens, wirklich sehr aufmerksam ..." Boerne lächelte noch mehr, und natürlich kam in diesem Moment jemand ins Büro. Nadeshda, um genau zu sein. Er rückte unauffällig von Boerne ab, und der andere ließ ihn los. Zum Glück hatte Boerne inzwischen akzeptiert, daß ihm wohler war, wenn nicht alle von ihrer Beziehung wußten. Und mit "nicht alle" meinte er genaugenommen niemand. Daß sie sich außerhalb der eigenen vier Wände immer noch siezten, ging auch auf sein Konto. Am Anfang hatten ihre unterschiedlichen Positionen in dieser Beziehungssache für reichlich Streit gesorgt. Aber inzwischen war ihm klar, daß der andere seinen Wunsch im Grund respektierte, auch wenn er ihn immer noch ganz gerne in kritische Situationen brachte. Was an sich schon sehr ungewöhnlich war, vor allem, weil er ebenso gut wußte, daß Boerne die Heimlichtuerei gar nicht gefiel.

Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab und räusperte sich. "Was gibt's, Nadeshda?"

"Ich suche was ..."

"Das sehe ich. Und was?"

Seine Kollegin schaute zu ihnen herüber. "Was ist das denn?"

"Geschenk. Von meinem Vater", knurrte Thiel. "Sagen Sie mir lieber, was ..."

"Ein Regenbogenschal, wie niedlich. Ist Ihrem Vater endlich aufgegangen, daß sie zwei zusammen sind?" Nadeshda hatte offenbar nur mit halbem Ohr zugehört und suchte schon wieder weiter in ihren Unterlagen.

Thiel brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bis er verarbeitet hatte, was Nadeshda da gerade gesagt hatte. Als er endlich einen Anlauf nahm, um sie zu korrigieren, sah er Boernes Blick. Nicht unbedingt traurig, eher ... resigniert. Er schloß den Mund wieder und sah zu Nadeshda, die weiter in ihren Unterlagen kramte und nicht im geringsten erstaunt schien. Seit wann hatte sie das schon gewußt? Und wer wußte sonst noch alles Bescheid?

"Sieht so aus." Er war selbst ein bißchen überrascht, daß er das gesagt hatte.

Nadeshda wedelte triumphierend mit dem Aktenhefter und lächelte ihn an.

"Wurde aber auch Zeit." Sie hielt ihm die Akte unter die Nase. "Hier! Ich wußte doch, daß ich den Kerl von irgendwoher kenne. Vor fünf Jahren hatten wir ihn schon mal wegen des gleichen Verdachts hier. Die Anzeige wurde zurückgezogen, deshalb ist er nicht mehr im System. Aber in meiner Handakte!"

Thiel räusperte sich. "Sehr gut. Dann ... übernehmen Sie mal die nächste Vernehmung."

Sie strahlte ihn an und war aus dem Büro, bevor er noch mehr sagen konnte.

Während er auf die Tür starrte, die sich hinter Nadeshda geschlossen hatte, konnte er Boernes Blick regelrecht in seinem Nacken spüren. Er war wirklich dämlich gewesen.

"Tut mir leid, daß ich mich so angestellt habe ..."

"Mhm." Boerne war so nah hinter ihn getreten, daß er ihn fast berührte. Thiel lehnte sich ein wenig zurück, um die Lücke zu überbrücken, und ließ sich in die Arme nehmen.

"Glaubst du, Herbert hat das absichtlich gemacht?"

"Ich glaube, ich schulde deinem Vater ein stattliches Weihnachtsgeschenk. So oder so."

~*~*~ Fin ~*~*~

alle 24 Türchen im [Thiel/Boerne-Adventskalender 2011](http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/16711.html)


End file.
